


Evolved with Love

by Iso_the_incubus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation in Shower, Pokephilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iso_the_incubus/pseuds/Iso_the_incubus
Summary: Sylveon evolves with love right? Well this trainer definitely loves his eevee, enough she evolves.





	Evolved with Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isnt just smut, it was going to be just smut but then i got a bit carried away writing it, so its actually kind of a genuine story, there is quite a bit of smut though.
> 
> This trainer actually falls in love with an eevee.
> 
> I dont condone bestiality, this is fiction not even using real animals, so dont come for me ok?

Jaxson had alway loved Eevee, his family raised them. Their evolutions were all so beautiful and radiant. Hed grown up breeding them, keeping some of them, giving others to trainers in search of the elusive fox pokemon. They weren't exactly common in kanto, so they sold the best and brightest to trainers in search of them.

It wasn't much of a surprise that when Jaxson started his journey he took an Eevee with him as his partner. The eevee was a silvery colour instead of the usual brown, when she hatched his father informed him that she was what people called a shiny pokemon, very rare. They did plan to sell her but she had gotten so attached to Jaxson they couldn't bear to separate the two friends.

So Jaxson took the small fox pokemon on his journey with him, battling other trainers and taking his time to work his way around the kanto region. He wasn't in much of a rush, simply enjoying the time spent with his eevee. The two of them did everything together, even bathing and sleeping, Jaxson hated having Eevee in her pokeball, finding himself lonely and missing her company. So he decided early on just to keep the pokemon outside her pokeball.

As weeks passed Jaxson started to notice Eevee a bit more than he should. He was hyper aware of her every move whenever she curled up in his lap, feeling tingles at every brush of her fur over his skin, and bathing had started to become a longer process since he couldn't keep his hands off her.

He wasn't sure why this was happening, he didn't even really notice at first. Some would say it might be because she was his only company, other would say it was because he grew up around only his family and eevee and it messed him up, and others would argue it was both mixed with a hint of puberty since he started his journey late. He never even noticed until the first time he had gotten an erection from her.

__________________________

They were camping off in viridian forest, it was a little chilly so they were both sat around the bright burning fire. Jaxson ran his fingers gently through Eevee’s silvery fur, and she let out a mix of a mewl and a purr, arching into the touch. He idly noticed how cute the noise was, and how he liked seeing her nimble back stretching up to meet his touch.

Eevee climbed into his lap, a normal occurrence. What wasn't normal was her shifting. She couldn't seem to get comfortable and the chilly breeze wasn't helping matters. Her body shifted around, paws brushing and gently stepping everywhere and thighs and bodys brushing up against everything. Eevee finally settled with her nose pressed firmly into his crotch, her warm breathe a little too noticeable on his prick. He panicked and picked her up off his lap before she could notice his growing erection, holding her in his arms instead which was just fine for her. She fell asleep and Jaxson was left alone, reeling with the realization that he just got an erection from his eevee.

The rest of the night was spent lost in thought, rethinking all of his behaviour and realizing just what had happened. His eevee, his partner, somehow he had managed to grow an attraction to her, and not a normal pet kind of love but the this turns me on kind of way.

Of course he still loved eevee, she was his partner, there through all the hard times where he wanted to quit and go home, but somewhere he had mixed up his emotions, and was left with the knowledge that he wanted her.

He thought back to his childhood, about how he had always been strangely obsessed with eevee's and their evolutions. He thought back to how he always found then graceful and Beautiful and wondered if maybe this went a lot further back than he thought.

He looked down at Eevees sleeping form and ran a hand down her back, her fur was so soft. She may be too small to do anything now, but he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like when she evolved, or even now, just rutting against soft fur..feeling the warm heat of her fur against his-

“No!” he cried out, startling himself when he spoke out loud. He had startled Eevee awake too and she grumbled before laying down again to try and go back to sleep. He apologized quietly and laid down in his sleeping bag.

He cursed himself, he shouldn't be imagining her like that, doing that with pokemon was wrong, frowned upon, weird, and probably even illegal. He shook his head and tried to clear away the thoughts of the incident. 

________________________________

The next major incident happened in the pokemon center of Cerulean city, they had just arrived there.

For the most part Jaxson had managed to keep his erections a secret from Eevee, there were a couple close calls of course but he kept his thoughts to himself and tried to keep any touching strictly between trainer and pokemon, casual. 

Whenever they stayed the night in a pokemon center he tended to take showers by himself, using the time to jerk off, and often letting himself imagine his partner pokemon, just in these small moments, just to keep himself from getting to wound up.

He had left Eevee with a couple of younger female trainers, who insisted on grooming and doing up her fur with flowers. Since they would go so nicely with the silvery. Nurse joy was right there and it was a crowded area so he trusted the girls with his beloved partner pokemon and went off to shower.

He was in the middle of a very vivid fantasy and so close to coming, he didn't even hear the soft pattering of paws leading to they're room, or the small “vwee!” as eevee pushed the door open. He did However notice when the shower door pushed open. He spun around, hand letting go of his hard cock in his shock.

Undeterred, Eevee ran up to him, jumping up and nuzzling against his thigh, clearly trying to show off the pretty flowers woven into her fur, but Jaxson was distracted by the very soft paw pads that rubbed over his cock and balls, and the fuzzy muzzle pressing dangerously close to his sex. He couldn't help himself, he had been so close that the small stimulus from the star of his fantasies had him coming. Ropes of cum shot up and landed on Eevee. The first shot hit her muzzle, startling her back, the second sadly ruined her flowers, shooting over her chest fluff where they were woven in, and the last getting her cheek and more of her chest. She backed up and tilted her head down to look at the ruined flowers and then back up at her panting and shaking trainer.

“Vwee...Eevwee..” She whimpered sadly.

Jaxson looked down at her and frowned, feeling guilt both for ruining the nice flowers but for also dirtying her up, especially since seeing her like this both fueled his fantasies and made him feel that much worse about them. He picked her up carefully.

“Im sorry eevee..i really didn't mean to..first thing tomorrow we can go pick some flowers and i'll make you all pretty again.” he gave a small hopeful smile, hoping she wouldn't stay upset and felt his guilt slowly eating away at him however.

He was shocked once again however when eevee perked up, her tail wagging and letting out an excited yip. A bit of cum dripped down from her muzzle and she instinctively licked at it, making a surprised noise. He watched with wide eyes as Eevees tail wagged faster and she started to lick her chest clean of his cum.

He groaned, seeing that definitely wasn't helping his self control, he wanted to stay away from that kind of thing but watching how eagerly she lapped up his come made him only want to give her more. He wiped a bit from the top of her muzzle and offered the finger to her. Her large ears perked up and she eagerly started licking his finger. Her tongue was bumpy and textured but not rough like a cat. It would be stimulating but not painful. He bit his lip, scooping up more and smearing it over his fingers just so she would continue to lick them clean.

He stopped soon after, he didn't want to get hard again, worried about what he would do if he did, especially with this knew knowledge. Instead he moved back into the water spray so he could wash eevee clean of cum with water instead. This was much better, much safer, ane if his fingers lingered between the fox pokemons legs a little longer than they should have, well then that was between him and Eevee.

The next morning as promised, after breakfast he took eevee out to the flower fields, letting her pick out all the ones she liked before helping weave them back into her fur, even making a big flower crown for her as well, lowering it carefully onto her head. She yipped and tackled him, licking his cheeks, fluffy tail wagging. He couldn't help his bright smile as he pet her back, kissing her muzzle and watching her with a fond and thoughtful smile as she bounded off, bouncing through the flowers with grace, almost like she was dancing through them. The pretty sight only made him love the little pokemon more.  
________________________________

He couldn't get the incident out of his head the feeling of Eevee's tongue on his fingers, the image of her covered in his cum was burned into his mind. He tried to ignore it for weeks, but finally he couldn't stand it any longer. Maybe indulging himself just once would give him a bit of peace of mind. Him and Eevee were gonna be spending the night in a pokemon center tonight again, having just beat Misty. It would be their last night before heading back onto the road. He wanted to take advantage of the running water hoping to pass it off as just a bath and go from there.

After a long day of training, Jaxson had nurse joy help out his tired friend, before taking her back to his room. He put on a movie on the TV in their room, patting his lap to call Eevee over. He was still pretty nervous and was honestly just trying to waste time, hoping he would talk himself in or out of it instead of sitting on this fence of anxiety. He started to massage the pokemon gently, he knew the art of it, of course it was different for every species of pokemon, and even each individual pokemon, but after his whole childhood he definitely could find each Eevee's individual pressure points and hit them perfectly, and after this long with his own Eevee, he knew them like the back of his hand, probably even more so. He massaged her gently as they watched the movie together, feeling the soft rumbling of her purrs as he eased the tensions from training out of her muscles.

He loved doing this for her, watching her relax under his touch, soft vibrations under his fingers from her happy purrs. Knowing he made his partner happy, safe and relaxed made him happy. He bent over to kiss her head and she cooed at him.

He finished up about the same time the movie ended and by then he had made his decision. Of course the anxiety lingered but he loved Eevee and he wanted more with the fox pokemon, even as wrong, taboo, and weird as it was.

He pet her back gently. “Eevee? Do you want to take a bath? Training probably got you all dirty huh?” he ran his fingers through her dusty fur. She made a sad ‘vwee’ but it was clearly because of her dirty state, and not because she didn't want a bath. She hopped off the bed, tail wagging as she ran into the bathroom ahead of him.

Jaxson chuckled and followed her in, turning on the shower. He'd stick to his plan, start with genuinely cleaning her off, using some lingering touches as he did. Then he’d clean himself off and return to her, explaining to her in as little detail as possible about the stuff that covered her fur last time, and how to get it, and hope she would agree. His little pokemon was smart, but she was still a pokemon, and he wasn't sure she would understand at first, that is until she smelled his arousal. At this point though he practically reeked of it, he just hoped she would agree rather than run off.

He turned on the water and took a seat on the shower floor, shifting things around so it was set to pokemon wash instead. It would still work the same, it was just made for a smaller size, so it would be perfect for showering while sitting, aka Eevee's level.

He stripped out of his clothes and got in the shower, Eevee running in after him and hopping through the water. He smiled down at her and sat down, picking her up and getting her in the water. She yipped happily and relaxed as his hands rinsed all the dirt out of and untangled her fur. He turned her belly up, resting her in his lap, head cushioned against his currently soft cock, although it wouldn't be for long so he should hurry. He cleaned off her paws, making sure to get under her little nails and smiling as he squished her paw pads gently, causing her to squirm and chirp almost like laughter. The movement on his crotch had him biting his lip as he felt a spark of arousal. He let go of her paws so he could move on, fingers sliding down her chest and getting out any dirt, slowly sliding between Eevee's legs. They naturally parted for his hand and his thumb ran over the nipples there, pretending to wash the area as he rubbed them gently, which to his surprise, caused the silver eevee to purr. He slid his hand a bit further, a finger brushing over her sex for the first time before pulling away. It was so soft and he was tempted to touch again but he needed to keep things slow so he wouldn't scare her. He hadn't ever touched there before and he was already eager to again. The thought of this being a one time thing was quickly replaced with ‘maybe one day i'll get that far’. He set her down again and started on himself, he was half hard in anticipation already.

Eevee sat patiently and waited as he washed himself off. When he finished his hand glided down to his now hard cock, brushing over it before settling on the thigh of his spread legs. He sat with them in a V so Eevee would be able to come up to him herself, and leave if she pleased. He may be into pokephilia but he would never force her.

“Eevee, you remember last time? When i was in the shower and you came in and i got stuff all over you?” he paused and waited for her nod. “Did you like the taste of that stuff?” he asked carefully. Her tail started wagging and she nodded again. “Do you want more of that stuff?” Her tail continued to wag as she jumped up and yipped, nodding at him.

Jaxson bit his lip and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. “Well girl..if you want more of it, you have to lick this for it to come out.” he wiggled his erection. “I love you Eevee, and i want you, but i don't want to scare you away, but i know you'll like this..but it's your choice, i'll let you come to me.” He knew that at this point she would understand what was happening. The scent of his arousal probably hitting her and helping her piece together the information jumbled by the language and knowledge differences. He waited with baited breath, not moving an inch, not even breathing as she came closer.

She looked hesitant but didn't deter, even when Jaxson let out a soft sigh of relief when she finally stood in front of his waiting cock. She glanced up again and her little pink tongue quickly peeked out and lapped at the tip. Jaxson could see a bit of a blush under her silver fur, turning it the faintest bit of pink. She seemed more nervous than confused and he decided to take a risk. If he was wrong it might ruin this, if he was right it would make it better.

He bit his lip and reached out, fingers brushing over her fur, rubbing her cheek and behind her ear gently to try and relax her. She purred and smiled up at her trainer, stepping forward again and nuzzling at his cock, causing it to bob a bit.

He bit his lip and covered his mouth with his other hand, the other cupping Eevee's cheek as she started to lap with proper licks at the tip of his leaking cock. The texture of her tongue felt so good on the sensitive head and he couldn't help the muffled moan he let slip. Eevee seemed to be spurred on by the sound, licking around the head a bit and moving down so she could drag her tongue over all of his cock.

He let out a soft moan, he wanted to be inside her mouth but knew it was too small right now, she wouldn't be able to avoid having her fangs dig into him if she tried. Besides, the feel of her licking his cock was already enough to start pushing him closer and closer to release, more and more precum dripping down his shaft from the tip. He watched as Eevee licked up each drop eagerly, focussing back on the tip again to try and get more of the taste, only abandoning the head if she missed some and had to lick back up his shaft to get it.

“Fuck...girl..im so close..he pulled her head up. “Open your mouth for me Vee, and stick out your tongue. Ill give you your treat.” he panted as he jerked himself off the rest of the way. Watching her tilt her head back, tongue out and mouth open for him was enough to tip him over the edge, aiming to shoot all of his cum onto her little tongue. She waited till he finished before swallowing and licking her muzzle clean, then promptly moving to lick his hand and cock clean of extras.

“My good girl..so good, you love the taste of my cum don't you.” he panted, smiling and closing his legs so she could settle on his lap. Her tail was wagging, eyes bright with affection. She turned around and lifted her tail, dropping down onto her forelegs to present her sex to him. He was a little stunned at the display, reaching out to run his hand up her inner thigh. “You want..me?” He asked, just to make sure. He watched her nod and lean back a bit towards him with an insistent ‘Vee!’

He bit his lip and his thumb grazed her sex. He could maybe get two fingers maximum without hurting her. “I can't give it to you properly yet..not until you evolve, but ill make you feel good Eevee, i promise.” He smiled, he wanted to give back to her so he gently massaged her sex, finger dipping into her wet hole, going slowly so she could adjust. She whined softly as she got used to it but it didn't take long before she was leaning back onto the digit.

Jaxson smiled, shifting her so she was on her back again, letting her watch as he pushed his finger into her. She squirmed and purred, very vocal as she was fucked, pleased noises being let out almost constantly. Soon enough he recognized an orgasm, she went still before her paws kicked out and she cried out, twitching a little with the pleasure of it all.

Jaxson carefully pulled his finger out of her and she purred, looking more tired than she had after training as she settled in his lap. He smiled and bent over to kiss her head before cleaning them both up. He got out of the shower and helped dry her off, finally curling up with her cuddled up to his chest in bed. They slept peacefully that night, both happy and tired from the excitement. Jaxson couldn't wait for more.

________________________________

When Eevee evolved it definitely wasn't planned or expected. They had had a run in with team rocket, the crooks trying to steal Eevee from Jaxson due to her shiny coloration. In the battle Jaxson had ended up being cornered by a large Nidoking. Eevee had jumped in front of him just as the pokemon attacked, taking the blow for him. She growled as she slowly forced herself to stand, but when she did, her shout was angry and powerful, a bright glow enveloping her body. Everyone stared in shock as she grew, the white light fading to reveal a blue Sylveon in her place. Jaxson teared up, seeing Vee evolve into this form, one being taken from a strong love for their trainer made him feel whole, made him feel happy and safe despite the danger. He stood up and grinned.

“No one can take us on! Specially not her, Sylveon! Dazzling Gleam! Give em something to remember!” He shouted, sounding excited as he pointed at the enemy pokemon. Sylveon shouted in determination, wrapping a ribbon around his hand to hold it as she attacked. The power of the blast was stronger than he'd seen before and it easily left Team Rocket's pokemon down for the count. He watched them scurry away after returning their pokemon and he turned to Sylveon. He was smiling so wide it almost hurt, his partner mimicking the same bright smile.

“Sylveon!” She cried happily, tackling him to the ground and licking his cheeks and lips. He laughed and tilted his head, letting his mouth slip open to let her lick inside it. They'd been practicing that, but it seemed much easier when sylveons mouth matched his a bit more in size. He met her tongue with his as she kissed him, hands hugging around her back gently, feeling her ribbons run over his cheeks.

When she pulled away her happiness faded to worry as she looked over his body for wounds, he chuckled and ran his fingers over her smooth fur.  
“Im ok Vee, is that nickname still ok?” he asked.

“Sylvee!” she nodded and nuzzled up against him.

“Well, that definitely was a surprise, but here you are, my big strong protector.” he smiled. “Now that you're bigger we can do other fun things too, i could probably even take you properly if you want that..” he bit his lip. He smiled when sylveon nodded and her tail wagged.

Jaxson laughed. “Let's at least wait till we have a proper bed for that, although if you want, with a bigger mouth your fangs wouldn't poke me~” he hummed. Sylveon looked disappointed at the first statement, but at the second she looked excited again. He had told her a few times before not to try doing that because her fangs would hurt, but now she could.

She held his hand the whole way to camp, and that's just what they did, among other things. She was much easier to cuddle now too, easier to wrap an arm around and her ribbons draping over him was a nice weight. He was so happy.

________________________________

They waited till they got to the next city, which was about a week of nerves and anxiety. Both of them couldn't wait for it but Jaxson was nervous as well. He had used his fingers on her before but they'd never gone all the way, he was too scared to even rub up against her. Although after she evolved it seems that grinding was one of her favorites. One time she had gotten a bit fed up, ribbons trapping my hands above the bed and making a move to simply just seat herself over my erection, but with a properly timed jerk she ended up simply rubbing her sex over it instead. She let out a surprised chirp and after i suggested that instead she looked eager and excited, beginning to rub herself over me. Since then it was usually their go to.

Now however, they would have a bed, something proper for for their first time. They both took their time through the day, not rushing on supply runs or shopping trips, Jaxson was trying to kill time and procrastinate due to his nerves, but Sylveon was a bundle of excitement. The pokemon ran more on instincts than thought so it was kind of understandable that she wouldn't be nervous about this.

By the time they finished it was early evening, he dropped their bags off in their room before leading Sylveon down to the Cafeteria. He grabbed them both some food and went to sit down, sylveon hopping up right beside him. He fiddled with a small bag before smiling at her. 

“Before you eat, i made you a little something while you were at the pokemon spa.” he smiled, lifting the little bag and pulling out three bright blue poffins with glittery pink sprinkles. “They're the same colour as you and your favorite flavour.” He smiled and put them on a separate plate for her.

Sylveon jumped up and her tail wagged. She nuzzled and licked his cheek, pausing to let out little happy chirps.

“Yeah yeah, you're welcome, just eat up so i can give you the next part of your surprise.” He smiled. He might have maybe, definitely planned out a few nice surprises on top of their activities that night, he was excited and wanted it to be romantic! He chuckled and watched Sylveon dig in, saving the sweet poffins for last but periodically checking to make sure no one took them. Jaxson went back to his own food as well.

Later as they walked hand in ribbon to their room, Jaxson was getting a little more nervous. He wanted this to be perfect. He stepped inside and led Sylveon over to the bed, she hopped up and he stepped away again to reach for his bag.

“Ok, i found this while we were out and i thought you might like it. So i wanted to show it to you before.” He pulled out a small black velvet cloak, it was littered with pink and blue shiny stars. He flipped it over to show the underside of the fabric, showing a silky and Beautiful silver fabric. “It's pretty, and i know you like to look your best, and it's got pink and blue on the outside, like you, and then the inside is silver, like when you were an Eevee.” He smiled.

She bounced up and walked over, tail wagging and happy chirps coming from her as she nuzzled against the cloak before turning to Jaxson. She pressed her head against his and purred, licking his nose gently. He set the cloak aside and tilted her head a little with his hand so he could kiss her muzzle. “Are you ready? To finally do this.” He rubbed her cheek. He watched her lean into his touch and nod.

He smiled and pulled back his hand, standing up so he could strip. Once he was naked he climbed up onto the bed, laying on his back and patting his chest. Sylveon quickly came over, nuzzling his cheek and slowly licking over his lips. He parted them for her and let her lick into his mouth, meeting her tongue with his and letting out a soft moan. She always tasted great, and her tongue running over his was a good feeling. He ran his hands over the pokemons smooth fur, slipping between her legs. His thumb rubbed over her nipples and his middle finger teased her hole gently, rubbing over the already wet area. She started purring above him, hips humping naturally. He adjusted so his finger could push inside of her, letting her please herself for a while before adding a second. It was a bit more of a stretch but they'd need to fit 3 if she wanted him inside her.

Sylveon pulled away from him by the time they hit three, deeming herself ready. She lowered her chest to the bed and lifted her tail up a bit higher.

“Sylvee..” two ribbons came around to spread herself for him showing off the pretty pink hole.

Jaxson brought his hands up, fingers brushing over the soft fur before settling on her hips a bit more firmly. On his knees like this, he lined up perfectly with her pussy. It was like she was made to be bred, by him at least, and breed her he would. This definitely would take his title of a pokemon breeder to a whole new level, but it was one he wanted. His fingers massaged the pokemons hips as he pushed his blunt cock head against her pussy, slowly pushing against it, feeling himself slowly slipping inside the hole he had dreamed about for months.

“Sylvewee..” She sounded like she was moaning, her ribbons wrapping around his wrists. He continued to push his cock deeper into the really tight heat that was the pokemons sex. It felt like it was just big enough to take him, fitting him like a glove. He never wanted to pull out of this amazing feeling.

“Vee..you're so tight..perfect..so perfect around my cock.” he moaned out, not being able to help himself. Sylveon pushed back further and he managed to bottom out inside her. He had to stop, worried he'd come on the spot if he so much as moved.

When he felt himself calm down more he started to slowly pull out and push back, shallow and slow thrusts. He could feel her walls contracting around him, feel the throbbing need. Seemed she had been craving cock even more than he thought. He started to move to get deeper thrusts, already panting. 

“You wanted my cock so badly didn't you? You'd make such a good cock warmer Vee..so tight..so warm, wanna always keep you stuffed full with cock..” he moaned. “my good little cocksleeve..”

Sylveon let out a little pleasured noise and he felt her starting to contract a bit more.

“Vee..im already so close..its too good..gonna breed you ok? Gonna give you all of the cum you love so much..fill you up with it.” he groaned, thrusting faster into her pussy, cock throbbing with need, on the verge of orgasm. He felt Sylveon squeeze and throb around him as she let out a shrill pleasured cry and came on his cock. The new sensations was enough to have him coming as well, pulling her hips flush against his own and cumming deep within her pussy, shaking with the pleasure of such an intense orgasm.

When he caught his breath and could think straight, he shifted her around to face him, keeping his cock buried deep inside her pussy, not planning on pulling out any time soon. He ran his fingers over her head gently. “I love you Vee..” he kissed her nose.

Sylveon had begun purring, nuzzling against his chest, letting out a soft ‘sylvee, veon..’ which he knew meant she loved him to.

He never would have imagined that he would get this far, and he was glad he had, glad that he had also gotten over his fears and just done this, he loved his little partner pokemon, and wouldn't trade their relationship for the world. All that was left now was to take on the pokemon league.

Together.


End file.
